


Giving chocolates to a diabetic isn't a good idea, but it will make them happy.

by Pengey



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Kinda out of character, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengey/pseuds/Pengey
Summary: Gintoki helped out the Shinsengumi, Hijikata wants to say thanks.





	Giving chocolates to a diabetic isn't a good idea, but it will make them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.   
> I’ve been wanting to write a ginhiji fanfic for ages now but uni keeps butting is huge ass into my life.   
> This fic is a one shot, nothing too fancy, I actually haven’t written a story in 2 years. I’m not even sure I remember how so I’m sorry if it’s a bit rusty. Also, its super cold in my dungeon of a computer room and so stiff fingers are my excuse for crappy writing. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by episode 166, specifically the scene when Hijikata asks for Gintoki's help when they’re handcuffed together. I died laughing, Gintoki’s face was priceless. Also, I saw a super cute fan art which I can’t seem to find :( if and when I do, I shall try to upload it here and will include credits to the artist. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

The mid afternoon sun shone down on the streets of Kabukicho, warming everyone with its gentle rays. Its friend the wind seemed to be in a good mood also as a pleasant breeze glided through the streets, gently passing by the inhabitants of the city who were mulling about and going on their merry way.

Contradictory to their good mood was a man clad in black, not hiding in an alley way (he was totally hiding), emitting waves of anxiety and if one squinted hard enough black tendrils of nervousness powered by over thinking could be seen creeping along the walls. Anyone who noticed quickly passed by in order to avoid being snatched up into his strange space.

The odd looks the man received only added discomfort to an already uncomfortable situation, but he forced himself to become rational, he was the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi after all. An image needed to be upheld, not that his primate of a leader help in that regard.

“I’m being ridiculous” the man sighed out to himself. It was a simple task really, a matter of diplomatic courtesy of sorts. If he imaged it like that, it improved the situation a little. But then again he did always hate political bullshit.

He peaked around the corner of his not hiding place and narrowed his eyes on the source of his problem. A rather unruly permy type of problem.   
“The bastard happily eating his dango. He probably won’t pay for them either.” The man grumbled under his breath.

He almost turned away to leave and forget the whole fiasco, but a quick glance at the object in his right hand compelled him to stay. He had come this far and he was a man of his word. A man of pride. A SAMURAI! With that short motivational speech provided by yours truly, he found his resolve and with long powerful strides marched out towards the permy bastard with confidence. From an onlooker’s perspective, it appeared more like tentative steps to avoid being noticed, but we’ll let him think what he wants.

As he drew closer to the target, his paced slowed slightly and his left arm reached out to grasp the collar of the silver haired man. In a rush, his left wrist was caught in a firm grasp and dead fish eyes looked back into his squinty blue.

“Ahh Oogushi-kun, what is your mayo-ness doing out here? Come to harass poor innocent Gin-san?” Gintoki said with a smug smile followed by popping the last dango into his mouth.

“You!? Innocent? You’re a danger attracting diabetic!!” Retorted Hijikata with a furrow of his brows.   
“Yeah well at least I’m not a tax robber!” Countered the silver perm whilst rising from his seat and tightening his grasp on Hijikata’s wrist.   
“How many times do I have to tell you, you don’t pay any taxes you free loader!” Hijikata shot back while stepping closer towards the other man.

The two parried back and forth, eventually their foreheads butting against each other and all that came out of their mouths were animalistic growls. _This is going nowhere, I need to complete this stupid mission and then go back to the barracks._ Hijikata’s pressure against Gintoki’s forehead relaxed until he finally leant back and let out a sound of pained frustration.

Gintoki, completely lost by the sudden halt in arguing observed the man who had now turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact.   
“Wha-“Gintoki’s breath left him as a strong arm pushed harshly against his chest. He looked down to see a small box being pressed up against him. Before Gintoki could question any further, Hijikata spoke up, still looking away from confused red eyes.

“I-It’s to say thank-“Hijikata paused to clear his throat and Gintoki looked on in amusement as the officer’s ears began to turn red.   
“Thank you for” Hijikata’s sentence starting off strong “ya know.. acouple of days back.. and whatever.” but his voice eventually trailing into a quiet mumble.

Hijikata’s eyes shifted back and forth towards the man still holding his wrist.

_How cute._

The though surfacing involuntarily in the perm brain's head. A feeling of fondness had gently surrounded him as he watched the prideful, slightly awkward but endearing man stutter out his thanks. He just couldn’t help the slight tug on the corner of his lips.

Meanwhile Hijikata had felt enough embarrassment for one day and silently cried for paperwork-san.   
“Are you gonna take the box or what?” He finally asked, gaining some composure. Gintoki raising his arm, gently placed his hand over the top of Hijikata’s still resting on his chest and slipped the box out from between the long slender fingers.

Hijikata’s eyes were transfixed on the movements of Gintoki’s hand, while Gintoki’s eyes were on the lovely tomato man in front of him.   
“Strawberry flavoured chocolate! My favourite!” Gintoki exclaimed with delight as he finally took in his gift while gently swinging his other arm still holding Hijikata’s wrist.

“Yeah yeah, just don’t let it go to your head. That bird’s nest of yours is a big enough mess already.” Chuckled Hijikata after seeing Gintoki’s excited expression.

Gintoki decided to let the perm insult slide. He had received chocolate after all, and a blushing Hijikata was better compensation than he could have ever expected. He was already quickly running through thoughts of what else could make the man turn that lovely hue of red.

“Anyway,” Hijikata began, “I have work to do, don’t cause any problems for me Yorozuya.”   
“I’m always a model citizen.” Fired back Gintoki lightheartedly.

The two men looked at each other for a moment longer before slowly pulling apart and returning their hands back to themselves.

 “See ya ‘round Vice Commander.” Gintoki said with a wave before turning around and using the box to cover the smile on his lips.

The officer nodded back in reply and walked away with an odd feeling of something hitting him between his ribs and settling there.


End file.
